Returns and Romance
by R5obsessed
Summary: What happens when Cassidy returns from L.A.? Written in script format.
1. Chapter 1

**First A&A fanfic! So, I decided to write this story as a script, that way you can envision it as an actual episode. If the show ever had Auslly happen, this is the way I would want the whole situation to unfold. Stage directions are in italics, just so you know. So, without further ado, here's Returns & Romance.**

_Ally Dawson is standing at the checkout desk in Sonic Boom, helping a customer, when Trish walks in_

Trish: Guess who got a job at Bonnie's Bling? (a jewelry store)

Ally: Let me see… you?

Trish: Yep! This job is awesome! Look at all the jewelry I get to wear! _Trish shows off her new necklace and a large pair of earrings_

Ally: Wow Trish… isn't that… eccentric.

Trish: What?

Ally: Never mind

_Dez walks into Sonic Boom_

Dez: Hi guys.

Ally: Hi Dez. Where's Austin?

Dez: Why are you asking about Austin. Why can't you just be happy to see me?

Ally: I am happy to see you Dez, but you and Austin are best friends. You two go everywhere together. I just assumed that he would be with you.

Dez: Well, okay then. And Austin will be here soon. He's probably still happy dancing in the food court.

Trish: Happy dancing? Why?

_Austin Moon enters excitedly. He jumps in the air and does a back flip before running over to his friends._

Austin: Hey guys! _Austin said cooly, trying to mask his excitement_

Ally: Hi Austin. Why are you so happy?

Austin: What do you mean? Why can't a guy just do back flips before talking to his friends?

Trish: Because you only do back flips when something great has happened. plus Dez told us you were happy dancing in the food court.

_Austin looks at Dez accusingly_

Austin: Dez!

Dez: Sorry bro. You know I can't keep secrets.

Ally: So why are you so happy?

Austin: Because… I have a date tonight!

Ally and Trish: With who?

_Cassidy enters Sonic Boom_

Cassidy: Hi guys!

**Oh, who saw that coming? So, I'll end this "chapter" here, but imagine this as the small clip that they show before the theme song. Hahaha. R&R please. Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to get some positive feedback from this. I wasn't sure about writing this like a script, but I enjoy it and hope you do too. So imagine the theme song has just ended, and this is the next scene. R&R please!**

Ally and Trish: Cassidy!

_Austin walks over to Cassidy, puts his arm around her shoulder, and they both walk over to where Ally, Trish and Dez are standing._

Austin: You guys remember Cassidy.

Ally: Yeah. Hey Cassidy. How are things with the band going?

Cassidy: Great! We've done a lot of work on our first album, and it's gonna be a lot of fun when this takes off!

Ally: That's awesome. So why are you back in Miami?

Cassidy: We're taking a little break, and wanted to come back to talk to our families and we decided to play at the Miami music festival this weekend. plus I thought I'd give blondie here that date I'd promised him.

_Cassidy, Ally, Trish and Dez all laugh while Austin blushes and rubs the back of his neck._

Austin: Ha ha… That's cool that you're playing at the festival, cause I am too! And I'll finally be able to hear your band play.

Cassidy: Yeah. and who knows. Maybe we could sing a duet.

_Austin blushes even more_

Cassidy: Well, I better go and say hi to my family. They're expecting me for lunch soon. Bye guys! And I'll see you tonight Austin.

Austin: I'll pick you up at eight!

_Cassidy exits_

Dez: Dude, you're totally in! You've been waiting, like, wait let me see…

Trish: It's been like, eight months Dez

Dez: Really? Cause I got 3.79…

_Dez turns around and proceeds to look around the store_

Ally: Austin, why did you say you were performing at the festival? I didn't know that! I don't a have a song ready, and it's only two days from now!

Austin: Relax Ally. We'll get it done. I just, wanted to impress her. I really can't wait for tonight.

Trish: Austin, you should write her another song for the festival! Plus, I totally think you should do that duet.

Ally: Here, let's go up to the practice room so we can start working on that song. As for the duet, well, you'll have to talk to Cassidy about that one.

_Austin and Ally walk upstairs to the practice room_

Ally: So, what do you want this song to say?

Austin: I don't know. Maybe it can be how happy I am to see her here again.

Ally: Happy. Alright, what else?

Austin: Or maybe how sad I was to see her go.

Ally: Sad… okay. Anything more to add?

Austin: I really want to say that I've missed her… and I can't wait to hear her music…and I've been looking forward to this…but not in a creepy kinda way… and she makes me happy… and…

Ally: AUSTIN! I can't work with all of this! We ran into this last time. You really need to learn how to express yourself better. Seriously, you are awful at explaining things.

**(A.N.: Have you seen any interviews with Ross or R5? Anytime Ross has to explain something, he really does find it hard. But it's adorable, and it works for him. Anyway back to the show)**

Austin: I know…

Ally: You just need to find one simple idea. One small thing that you want to tell her.

Austin: Well, if I could tell her just one thing, it would be; welcome back, and it's great to see you again.

Ally: Now that I can work with.

* * *

**_Insert cool little scene change situation here._**

* * *

_Austin and Cassidy are sitting at a table inside the Mamma Mia Pizzeria inside the mall, waiting for their order to be taken._

Austin: So, what kind of music does your band play?

Cassidy: Pop rock for the most part. I play lead guitar, my older sister Christine plays keys, and my younger sister Clara plays drums, and we all sing. What about you? What's your music like?

Austin: Also pretty much pop rock. I have a band to play behind me, but I can play everything on my own as well.

Cassidy: I know, I saw your double take video.

Austin: Really?

Cassidy: Oh yeah. I was pretty impressed. Did you really steal that song from Ally?

Austin: Yeah. I heard her playing it one day, and then I got all mixed up and thought that I wrote it. But I'm terrible at writing songs.

Cassidy: Me too! Clara writes all of our songs. Christine helps a little, but I stay out of it.

Austin: That's so cool! We really do have a lot in common.

?: Hello. Welcome to Mamma Mia. I'll be your server this evening

_Austin and Cassidy look up to the server as the camera pans up to see the servers face_

Trish: Cassidy, Austin! Hi! Guess who works at Mamma Mia!

Austin and Cassidy _(half-heartedly)_: Hey Trish…

**And commercial break! Things are about to get really funny. BTW, I know most people probably don't like me for this, but Ally has zero resentment towards Cassidy in this story. I always thought it would be sweet if Austin fell for Ally, and not the other way around. Ausly will happen by the end of this "episode" so don't worry. So, who can guess what will happen next? Think you know? Well you're probably wrong, cause even I don't know exactly what's gonna happen yet! Hahaha Anyway, please review! Thanks, and God bless =]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you guys enjoying this, cause I am. Hahaha. This is gonna be funny. R&R, please enjoy =]]**

_Austin and Cassidy look up at Trish, who smiling down at them._

Trish: How are you guys? How's your date going? Whatcha talking about?

Cassidy: _(happily)_ Good, good, and music.

Austin: _(annoyed) _Yep, just music. Anyway, I think we're just gonna split a medium pizza.

Trish: Any toppings?

Austin: I like pepperoni. _(to Cassidy) _What about you?

Cassidy: _(to Trish)_ Can we do pepperoni on one half and ham and pineapple on the other? _(to Austin) _Is that good with you?

Austin: Sounds great.

Trish: Alrighty! I'll be back soon, and we can talk some more!

_Trish exits_

Austin: Sorry about that. I didn't know she worked here. Just this morning she worked at Bonnie's Bling!

Cassidy: _(while laughing) _It's okay. I don't mind if she talks to us. I like your friends; they're funny.

Austin: _(laughs nervously) _Ha ha, anyway. What were we talking about?

Cassidy: Music.

Austin: Oh yeah! So, I was thinking about your offer to do a duet, and…

Cassidy: And…

Austin: I thi-

_Dez runs in with a sippy cup of orange juice in his hands. He rushes to Austin and Cassidy._

Dez: Austin! Austin! Have you seen Oliver?

Cassidy: Who's Oliver?

Austin: _(to Cassidy) _It's his pet ostrich that he bought a few days ago. _(to Dez, with a hint of annoyance)_ No Dez, I haven't seen Oliver. He hasn't been in this restaurant. You should check somewhere else; somewhere far from here.

Dez: _(not catching Austin's hint) _Okay, but can I sit here for a while? _(takes a seat next to Austin) _I've been running for a while and I'm tired.

Cassidy: _(also not catching Austin's hint) _Why do you have orange juice.

Dez: _(with an attitude of "Duh, it's the simplest thing in the world") _Because, he's a growing ostrich and they need their Vitamin C!

Cassidy: _(While laughing) _Oh, okay Dez.

Austin: You better get him his orange juice fast, Dez.

Dez: You're right! Don't worry Oliver! Dezzie's coming!

_Dez runs off_

Austin: Sorry again. He lives in his own world.

Cassidy: Austin, I really don't mind. Your friends are cool, and frankly, Dez cracks me up.

Austin: Are you sure you're okay with him interrupting us like that?

Cassidy: Yeah, it's fine.

Austin: You are by far the coolest girl I've ever met.

Cassidy: Thanks blondie. You're pretty cool yourself.

Austin: Thanks. So what were we talking about again.

Cassidy: You were about to say something about the duet.

Austin: I wanted to say that I'd love to sing a duet with you.

Cassidy: That's great! I think we'd make a great pair…

Austin: _(dreamily) _ Me too…

Cassidy: …of performers.

Austin: Oh yeah, performers.

Cassidy: And maybe Ally could write it for us!

Austin: Yeah! That would be great! I'll talk to her about it later.

Cassidy: Or you could talk to her about it now.

Austin: What?

_Cassidy points to the door, and Austin turns around. Ally enters through the door of the restaurant, with her song book. Cassidy waves for Ally to come over. Austin buries his head in his hands._

Ally: Hey guys! How's your date going.

Austin: _(with his head still in his hands) _Just peachy.

Cassidy: Yeah, it's going great. So what's up?

_Austin looks up as Ally takes a seat next to him. They brush shoulders for just a moment, nd Austin looks at Ally, who is looking at her songbook._

Ally: I wanted to talk to Austin about his song for the Miami music festival, but then I was like, 'no, he's on a date', but then I thought I could talk to both of you about the duet, assuming I'm writing it, which I'm totally ok if I'm not, if Cassidy, you wanna write it, then that's fine, but I thought I'd come here and ask.

Cassidy: No, Ally, you're writing it. I can't write; it's my sister that write our songs.

Ally: Great! So, while I'm here, maybe we could figure what it can be, then I'll work on it tonight, then we can meet tomorrow and go over it!

Austin: _(unenthusiastically) _Sure thing Ally.

Ally: So what do you guys want the duet to be about? I'm assuming a love song, since most duets are.

Cassidy: That's what I was thinking too! What about you Austin?

Austin: Sounds good.

Cassidy: What if it's like, our story. Like, we just met, then I left, but now I'm back, and now we're here! Does that work?

Ally: Yeah, I can work with that. What about you Austin? What do you think?

Austin: I like Cassidy's idea.

Ally: Sounds great! And umm… Cassidy… can I talk to Austin alone about his song.

Cassidy: Sure thing! I have to go to the bathroom anyway.

_Cassidy exits_

Austin: Seriously Ally? I'm on a date!

Ally: Sorry Austin. But Cassidy doesn't seem to mind. Anyway, I started on your song. I have the first verse, do you want to hear it?

Austin: Of course!

Ally: _(speaking, not singing) _

_It's been a while since I've seen you here_

_Things were hazy, but now it's starting to get clearer._

_I remember you from way back when. _

_Just thought I'd let you know, it's great to see you here again._

Austin: That's amazing Ally! Another awesome song! Now can you please go so I can be alone with Cassidy?

Ally: Of course, of course. See ya Austin

Austin: See ya Ally. I'll come over tonight and we'll finish the song

Ally: Okay. See you then!

_Ally exits. Cassidy returns._

Cassidy: Why did Ally leave?

Austin: Oh, um, she got a melody in her head for our duet, and needed to go figure it out.

Cassidy: Okay! How's your song sounding?

Austin: Great! Ally is the greatest songwriter ever.

Cassidy: Yeah, she is talented.

_Trish arrives with the pizza._

Trish: Here you go guys! Sorry it took so long, but I dropped the first three. I gotta go anyway.

Cassidy: How come?

Trish: Because I was just fired for dropping three pizzas, and the boss said I needed to go. See ya guys later!

_Trish exits_

Cassidy: She really is a terrible employee

Austin: Oh yeah, but she is a good manager.

Cassidy: And look at this, she got our pizza wrong!

Austin: It's okay. Are you fine with just cheese?

Cassidy: It's okay with me.

_Cassidy and Austin begin to eat._

* * *

_**Insert cool scene change situation here**_

* * *

_Austin and Cassidy are standing outside of Cassidy's house._

Cassidy: I really did have a great time tonight.

Austin: Me too. Sorry about all my friends though.

Cassidy: Seriously Austin, I didn't mind. It made the night, even more unforgettable.

Austin: I'm glad we were finally able to do this.

Cassidy: Me too.

_Austin kisses Cassidy on the cheek_

Austin: Bye Cassidy.

Cassidy: Bye blondie.

_Cassidy walks inside, and Austin walks to his car, and drives off._

**Please don't hate me! Ausly will happen I promise! Things start building in the next chapter between them. There's gonna be two more "chapters" I already have them planned, and I think you'll like it. Please review and tell me what you think! I might even post the next bit later today, it all depends on when I get my chores done. And yes, the song that Ally started is mine. I finished writing the whle thing last night, and I really like it. Thanks, and God bless! =]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Double upload! One more section after this one. Ausly really starts building in this. R&R please!**

_Austin and Ally are sitting at the piano in the Sonic Boom practice room. t is 3:00 in the morning._

Austin: What about "It's just so great to see you here again… yeah… yeah yeah…"

Ally: No, we've already used that lyric. We still have to use welcome back somewhere.

Austin. Why is it always the chorus that trips us up?

Ally: I don't know _(yawns) _

Austin: _(yawns) _Ally, stop yawning. It's not helping.

Ally: Sorry. Let's just try to get a melody together.

_Austin and Ally both begin playing different parts on piano, when their hands touch. Austin stops playing and looks up at Ally, who ignores it and continues playing._

Austin: Ally, tell me again why we have to pull an all nighter for this. We still have all day tomorrow before the festival.

Ally: Because Austin, we'll be spending tomorrow working with Cassidy n the duet. Speaking of Cassidy, how did your date go?

Austin: I don't know. I was kinda annoyed that everyone kept interrupting us…

Ally: Yeah, I'm sorry about that

Austin: It's okay… but she didn't seem bothered by it. She thought it was funny.

Ally: Really?

Austin: Yeah, really. But that's okay right?

Ally: I don't know Austin. Most girls would get annoyed if that happened on a date. Either she's really calm about those situations, or she only thinks of you as a friend.

Austin: Really? Aw man… _(slumps on the piano bench)_

Ally: _(trying to cheer him up) _But she seems like person who would be really calm about that…

Austin: _(sitting up a little straighter) _Yeah, you're right. She's really chill.

Ally: So, back to the song.

Austin: Yeah.

_**Insert little music making montage here.**_

Ally: We did it!

_Austin and Ally stand up and hug each other. Ally tries to pull away, but Austin hesitates a little before letting her go._

Austin: This song is amazing Ally! Thank you!

Ally: And I think Cassidy will really like it.

Austin: Oh yeah, Cassidy…

Ally: Well, it's been a long night. I'll see you tomorrow Austin.

_Ally exits_

Austin; See ya tomorrow Ally.

* * *

_**Insert cool little scene change situation here**_

* * *

_Austin, Ally and Cassidy are all in the practice room in Sonic Boom. Ally is sitting at the piano, while Austin and Cassidy stand behind her._

Cassidy: This song is so good Ally! You are really talented.

Ally: Thanks Cassidy! What do you think Austin?

Austin: Another great song Ally.

Ally: Thanks It's gonna sound great at the festival tomorrow!

Cassidy: I couldn't agree more! I can't wait to sing this. _(Cassidy's phone rings) _Sorry guys, I have to take this.

_Cassidy exits_

Ally: So, you really like it?

Austin: Of course I do. It's an amazing duet Ally. It's gonna sound great on stage.

Ally: And you and Cassidy sound really good together,

Austin: Oh yeah… couldn't agree more.

_Cassidy returns_

Cassidy: I gotta go guys. That was my sister. I'm late for band rehearsal! I'll see you two tomorrow!

Austin: See ya!

_Cassidy exits_

Ally: So, do you want to run your song again?

Austin: _(hurriedly) _No thanks, I actually have to go. See ya tomorrow Ally!

_Austin rushes off_

Ally: See ya?

* * *

_**Insert cool little scene change situation here**_

* * *

_Dez is sitting at a table in the mall food court with a ball of yarn and a bucket of fried chicken. Ally and Trish find him and walk up to him._

Ally: There he is

Trish: hey bozo, we need to talk to you.

Ally: Yeah… what are you doing?

Dez: I'm making Oliver a chicken necklace. What do you want to talk about?

Ally: Well, Austin and Cassidy and I were working on their duet then Cassidy had to leave. So I asked him if he wanted to run through his song and he freaked out and ran off. What's up with him?

Dez: I don't know, I haven't seen him at all today.

Trish: What do you mean you don't know? You guys are best friends! You know all of his secrets.

Dez: Well I haven't seen him! I need to make Oliver this necklace!

Ally: Trish, maybe we should just forget about it. I'll ask him about it tomorrow.

Trish: You're right.

_Ally and Trish exit_

Dez: My little Ollie is gonna love this!

**Well, that's all for now! What do you think is happening with Austin? Well, I feel like most of you probably know. Last chapter coming up, and it's the music festival! Ooooooooo, so much drama is about to happen! Hahahaha. Thanks, and God bless =]] **


	5. Chapter 5

**What is this? Three uploads in one day? It's unheard of! Haha =]] I just didn't want to stop writing, and this didn't take me long, since I had already written the song.**

**First things first, I wanna answer DramaMama01's 10 questions: 1) Why not? 2) Yes he is =]] 3)I'd like to think so 4) Nope 5) Also no 6) Maybe next time 7) Austin's been avoiding people, that's why Dez hasn't seen him 8) We'll see 9) Keep reading! and 10) We can only hope Hahaha =]]**

**This is my favorite part. It's seems kinda short, but songs always take up more time on the show. The song in this is called Welcome Back, and I wrote it. You saw a little bit of it in the third "chapter" So, here's the final part of Returns and Romance! R&R please!**

_Cassidy and her band are on stage at the Miami music festival. They have just finished a song._

Cassidy: Thank you Miami!

_The walk off stage as the emcee walks on_

Emcee: Alright everybody! That was the C Sisters! Give them another hand! (_audience applauds) _Up next on the stage in internet sensation Austin Moon with a new song!

_Austin takes the stage_

Austin: What's up Miami! This is a new song, written for a very important girl in my life. It's called Welcome Back and I hope you guys like it! _(starts to sing)_

_It's been a while since I've seen you here_

_Things were hazy, but now it's starting to get clearer._

_I remember you from way back when. _

_Just thought I'd let you know, it's great to see you here again._

_I just thought that I would say._

_Welcome back, welcome back to my heart._

_Just thought I'd let you know that it's been yours from the start._

_Welcome back, welcome back to my home._

_As long as you're here then you'll never be alone._

_I'm so glad to see your face, so welcome back to our place._

_Yeah, baby, welcome back_

_But that was then and this is now._

_Didn't really know it, but we made it here somehow._

_I see you there and my heart takes wing._

_But it skips a beat every time that you sing._

_I just thought that I would say._

_Welcome back, welcome back to my heart._

_Just thought I'd let you know that it's been yours from the start._

_Welcome back, welcome back to my home._

_As long as you're here then you'll never be alone._

_I'm so glad to see your face, so welcome back to our place._

_Yeah, baby, welcome back_

_Things may have changed a bit,_

_But if my heart was a puzzle, then you'd be the piece that fits._

_So here we are, together again._

_And you're just as amazing as you were back then._

_So I'll say it one more time for you baby._

_Welcome back, welcome back to my heart._

_Just thought I'd let you know that it's been yours from the start._

_Welcome back, welcome back to my home._

_As long as you're here then you'll never be alone._

_I'm so glad to see your face, so welcome back to our place._

_Yeah, __**Ally**__, welcome back_

_Camera pans from Austin to Ally_

Ally: Austin?

**This would be that Hannah Montana moment where the audience gasps and everyone's like OHHHHHHHH! Sorry to leave you hanging, but you know that if this was a real episode, it would end here.**

**And that's the end of the episode! Should I write a "sequel", or like the next episode? Review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks and God bless =]]**


End file.
